


the hat fic but make it bare

by orphan_account



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, but like... I had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you already know what's up
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	the hat fic but make it bare

Hey Jason, can we get a hamster?” I always wanted one but my roommate never thought that we would look after it. “Peter, we’ve talked about this, you wouldn’t look after it properly, you can hardly look after yourself!” He retorted. It wasn’t really in an angry way but he never even took into account that I was older than him and I lived by myself before him so getting a hamster wouldn’t be that bad. I decided not to argue. Jason was stubborn and wouldn’t change his mind. I was going into town, later on, anyway so I needed to get changed. I put on my usual skinny jeans and a top.

I finished getting the few pieces of food that Jason and I needed and was heading back to get the bus when I walked past the pet shop. I couldn’t resist but walk in and I saw a cage with a small fluffy, black and white hamster in the corner. I looked at the price. $10. It was too small and cute to say no to, so I bought it and a cage. I walked out just as my bus arrived. I paid my fare and hopped on. I couldn’t stop smiling my hamster was one of the best things I’ve ever done, or that’s what I thought. I got home and shouted out to “Jason! Come and see what I bought!” He bounced into the hallway of the front door, “What’s up?”

I raised the cage with the furry ball curled up in the corner again. The expression on his face changed from a sweet and innocent smile to sick and twisted one, with an evil glint in his eye. ” I love it, I was completely wrong about saying no to getting one.” He sounded genuine, but there was something about the way he said it that made me feel uneasy. “So what’s it called?” Jason asked.  
“Can we call him Striker please?” I’ve always loved that name, I don’t really know why.

“Sure.” His reply was cold and harsh, what was wrong with him? I shrugged it off and went into my room. It was only 9:00 but I was tired and felt a bit ill. I pulled my P.J bottoms on and slipped into bed.

I woke up during the night, my body freezing cold and I was unable to move. I opened my eyes and they were wide with shock. I looked down and I was naked with ropes tieing me to a chair, and in the corner was a sinister-looking Jason, that was also naked. “Morning sleeping beauty, I was wondering how cold the room had to be for you to wake up.” His voice sounded so fluffy and innocent but the words coming out weren’t. He was only wearing his fluffy brown hat, he pulled it off to reveal a small black creature sitting in it. Striker. What the fuck was he doing. I don’t normally swear but this situation was so confusing and I was terrified, what was Jason going to do to me? “J-Jason? What are you doing? Why am I tied up? Why-” I stopped when he moved towards me, his expression changed from being happy, like when I woke up, to murderous. “Don’t be scared, Peter. We’re going to have some fun with Striker.” He cackled menacingly and showed off his erect member, making mine start to rise. He put the hat down, Striker still sitting in there, and faced it with his length the perfect height to aim into it. “Jason what are you doing, please stop.” He stormed over to me and gave me a rough kiss. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” Jason grabbed a gag from behind me and put it over my mouth. He walked back over to the hat and began to stoke looking over to me as he did so. After a short time, his seed exploded into the hat, but he didn’t stop there. He kept on going until the hat was filled up to the top. The white liquid was nearly spilling over the top and my poor hamster was barely able to breathe, it was doing the doggy paddle just to survive and all I could do is sit and watch. Jason grabbed the hamster’s head and pushed it down into his own sperm. After 5 minutes of his sick games, he pulled it back up, dead. He snapped the hamsters head off. The neck bones shattering and making me mumble that was supposed to be a scream. Tears flowed down my face and he squeezed the blood of Striker into the hat. He looked over at me, he was sick and twisted but also kind of sexy. He picked up the hat and moved towards me and with one hand undid the gag. “Open wide!” He said in a sarcastic tone, I did as I was told, I didn’t know what else was hiding behind me. He began to pour the sperm and hamster blood mixture into my mouth only for me to realize he had put my poor Striker back in there, head and body. The fluid tasted disgusting, partly because it had gone cold but also because I knew that it was my hamster’s blood I was drinking. He pulled back halfway through, not that I’m complaining, and said: “Good little Peter, do I taste nice?” My eyes widened. What do I say? I was about to open my mouth when he slapped me, “Speak bitch.” wanted to raise my hand to my face, my cold face stung when his hot, sticky hand touched it. “You taste amazing Jason.” I managed to choke out.

“Yeah I do, time for more fun.” I didn’t like where this was going. He pulled the black body, that was coated in white, from the hat. Jason rammed it down my throat causing my gag reflexes to kick in and I vomited all down myself. Jason smirked at this and got on his knees, he began to lick all over me. His soft tongue was gliding all over me until it found its way to my throbbing erection. He started at the tip and worked his way all the way down, deep throating me. It felt so nice, most people couldn’t do this but it didn’t last long. He looked up to me, his innocent brown eyes making me melt. “Promise you won’t run.” he sounded so sorry, so I nodded. He got up and untied me, He grabbed me by the shoulders. “I’m going to lie on the floor, you are going to pour the rest of the hat on me then lick it off, okay?” He growled, sweet, loving Jason was gone then. I quickly nodded and he got to the floor. I grabbed the hat and poured it on him, just as he commanded. I began to lick it off him, the mixture wasn’t as bad as last time, I think it’s because I’m not having it forced down my throat. “Suck me off, Peter.” It sounded so weird but, yet again, I did as I was told. I wasn’t as good as him, I could only fit half of him in my mouth before I felt sick. I was going for what seemed like forever before he pushed my head away. “You’ve done well, but there is one last thing I need you to do.” He pulled out the hamster’s head from the pile of leftover sick, “When you say stop I will, but only if I think You’ve done good enough.” I started to shake and tremble, Jason put his arm around me, “It’s okay, it won’t be that bad.” He hushed me, he was so much nicer again. “Are you ready?” He asked me, a sense of impatience growing in his tone.

“Y-Yes, J-Jason.” I stuttered out and he quickly rolled me onto my front, his hand placed on the top of my back pinning me down. The hamster’s head in his other hand and nearing my rectum. I know where this is going.

He rammed it in with no hesitation and a burning sensation spread throughout me. For the rest of it, he used his manhood to push it in. I wanted to say stop but he wouldn’t, I know it. Finally, it got too much and I screamed out “STOP!” I looked back at Jason who just grinned.

“Come on Peter, I know you can do better than that.” He forcefully went in further, but not quite all the way. 

“Jason, please I’m begging you to stop! It’s so sore!” I pleaded, the burning sensation turning into a stabbing feeling. Jason stroked my hair and gently pulled out of me. The hamsters head was still inside me, it felt horrible knowing that I had a dead animal’s head sitting inside my intestines. Jason put his hand inside me and he went deep. I cried out in pain, I felt like exploding. He finally showed me his hand with the head in it. I wished the torture was over but I knew Jason would have other plans, but this time he didn’t and just wrapped his arm around my hips. “Let’s go to bed,” Jason said, pulling me up as he said so. I leaned in for a kiss and so did he. We walked down into my room and when we got in, he pushed me onto the bed. I thought he was going to want sex but he was so caring and just spooned me until we fell asleep. I woke up to find Jason with the hamster’s body and head in his mouth, chewing violently, bones snapping and crunching under his teeth. He had blood dripping from his chin. He crawled over to me and I licked it off for him, he grinned as though I read his thoughts and he finished eating.  
And every month, we buy a hamster.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so so so so SO sorry about this. Believe me.


End file.
